


A Cup Running Over

by imaginarypasta



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2020 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarypasta/pseuds/imaginarypasta
Summary: A brief meditation on Tucker’s role in the group (he's the heart).DP Side Hoes Week Day 3 (Tucker/Growth) (mostly just Tucker)
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Cup Running Over

Tucker was full. It was a feeling he was fairly certain his friends rarely got and one his mother always insisted was so important. He believed her every time she said it, of course; she’d never really let him down.

But still, the potential for a hole weighed down his mind. One tiny puncture and he’d be sucked dry. The knife of his friends’ hunger was pressed against his chest, perched just over his heart.

He would help them if he could, but he’d tried and failed so many times. They didn’t want help. Sam had her righteous anger and Danny had his countless anxieties. Every time he’d try to say something, they would insist he didn’t understand anything. He didn’t know how to tell them he did, he really, really did.

They were his friends, though, and he loved them. He’d just have to wait until they realized just how empty they were. And then they’d ask him how to be full again.

Tucker was full of love. A cup running over, filled to the brim and beyond. And, God, he was so patient. 


End file.
